The Vipers Heart Breaker
by britbailey87
Summary: Dani Michaels Hickenbottom better known as just Dani Michaels. She is the daughter of the hall of famer Shawn Michaels. After a career threatening injury she is returning after 5 years. Will she be able to handle all the changes that happened over the years?
1. Guess Who's Back

Walking into the arena Dani was consumed with conflicting feelings. Of course it was good to be back but its been 5 years. So much has changed and she often found herself wondering if she should have come back.

Her time off had worn her out mentally and emotionally. Being born and raised in the business you soon learn that this is the only thing you want in life. And that was the case for most second generation stars.

Their parents didn't want them in this life because of the hectic schedule but supported them when they chose it anyway. Love her or hate her she gave the fans something to talk about each and every week.

When she had first started out the company wanted her to start off as a face and build up to a massive heel turn. Their plans were thrown out the door when the crowd built up the same reaction to her that they give John Cena.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them to choose a side. They loved to hate her and hated to love her. It actually worked out better for Dani in the long run. She loved being controversial, loved surprising people. Bring tied to a specific image hindered that.

But bring a controversial superstar you have to be prepared for the split reactions to everything you do. Throughout her time off she made sure everyone was updated with her progress. But she's kept her return a secret. Almost as she never left she walked into Hunters office catching Stephanie by surprise.

"Oh my god Dani! Its been years!" Stephanie hugged the girl careful not to hurt her shoulder.

"Tell me about it. Figured I'd come say hi for old time sake."

Steph motioned to Dani's arm which was in a sling. "Any news on your return date?"

"Sadly no. Just had surgery on it about 3 months ago. Waiting to see when the next one is."

To inform you on what happened. Five years ago Dani had started a feud with Brock Lesnar just for the fun of it. This was a common occurrence with her. She could stand toe to toe with the best of them.

During one of their matches Brock had gotten her into the Kimura Lock. Not being used to using it on women he applied to much pressure tearing almost seventy five percent of the muscle in her arm.

Over the years she's had over 5 surgeries and weeks of physical therapy. That had to be the most difficult time of her life. She didn't know whether she'd fight again or not and that scared her. But she toughened up and worked harder than ever to get back in the ring.

"Well if you ever need anything you can always ask."

"That's actually what i wanted to talk to you and Uncle H about. I kinda wanted to go out there and talk to everyone and say hi."

Stephanie smiled loving the idea. "You can come out with the authority. We would love to have you as our guest."

"Sounds good! When do we head out?"

Looking at her watch she sighed. "Hunter is actually waiting at the curtain with the guys."

With that said the girls made their way to gorilla where all the guys were "patiently" waiting. The second Stephanie came into view Hunter started scolding her.

"Uncle H that's not how you treat your wife."

Hunter looked at Dani in shock. He hasn't seen her since she left since they were both so busy.

"Dani! Its been years!"

"Are you and Stephanie the same person? If i hear one more person say its been years i'm gonna kill them."

Dani rolled her eyes when Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Its been years Dani how've you been?"

"I hate you Orton."

Everyone got their game face on when the authorities music started playing. Walking out to the ring the crowd booed not noticing Dani right away. Stephanie grabbed a mic trying to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone quiet down. Tonight we brought out a special guest. She wanted to come out and say a few words."

Steph handed the mic to Dani. Stepping forward with a smile on her face the crowd cheered. "Its been a long time guys and boy have i missed you. I know some of you have been waiting patiently for me to get back in the ring but as you can see my arm is still strung up. But i have one thing to say."

Getting quiet Dani looked towards the mat smirking. The authority watched in confusion and Seth made the mistake to get a little to close. In one swift motion Dani superkicked him in the jaw, rolling out of the ring and throwing the sling to the ground.

"I'm back bitches!"


	2. Threats

In the ring Hunter and Steph were fuming since their golden boy was just humiliated. Leave it to Dani to make a controversial return. Dani walked through the curtain laughing. She was so happy to be back in the ring. She waited for the Authority to walk backstage so she can apologize to Seth.

She hasnt worked with him or the shield guys much. Both were to busy raising hell back in the day. But she considered them friends. And even though it was storyline she hated how they disbanded. Is it to much to ask for a team to break up on good terms and not because they stabbed friends in the back?

That's why Dani loved having this unpredictable character in the ring. To try and alleviate some of that predictability the show has. When the Authority walked through the curtain Dani smiled sheepishly at the looks they were giving her.

"Sorry about the face Seth. It's nothing personal."

"It's alright. Everyone knows how you are. But still might have to fight you for that."

"I'm so down for a fight."

Hunter stepped forward with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face. "Dani."

"What you just did out their was irresponsible, childish and completely off script."

Dani stood there like she was a child all over again. And it was mainly Hunter who would do a lot of the scolding. Randy watched the interaction and stepped in front of Dani.

"Hunter back off man. You're sitting here scolding her like she's five for who she is. Superstars go off script all the time. Don't change your attitude because she embarrassed the authority."

This was typical Randy Orton. He always came to Dani's rescue when it came to situations like this. Her father always told her to respect her elders so she never stood up for herself no matter how much she wanted to.

Hunter and Randy had a small stare down before Hunter walked away with the authority following behind him leaving Randy and Dani standing there.

"You didn't have to do that Randy."

Randy turned around smiling. "I did. There is no point in yelling at you for being yourself. Besides, the crowd loved it."

Boy did they ever. The second Seth hit the mat the crowd went insane. Ever since Seth's betrayal no one has been able to get their hands on him. So watching him get laid out by Dani no less had them buzzing.

"I guess you're right. It did feel good to kick him in the face."

Randy chuckled. "You made it very difficult not to laugh. Thank you for making my night."

"So me being back didn't make your night?"

"Just seeing your face makes my night."

Dani rolled her eyes hearing the sarcasm in his voice. Having been best friends for years they can easily tell how they're feeling from the sound of their voice and posture. They can easily pick up the sarcasm which they tend to have a lot of.

"I should get ready for my match. Wanna join for old time sake? It'd be nice to have you at my side again."

Dani nodded quickly. Going out to the ring with Randy was so fun because they work so well together. Plus the mind games they play with their opponent is always fun to watch.

"Great! I'll meet you back here in about a half hour."

As Dani and Randy split up her phone started going off. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was her dad and quickly answered.

"I'm sorry the person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable."

"Nice try Dani."

"Was it at least slightly convincing?"

Shawn chuckled at her poor attempt to trick him. "Sorry sweetheart. Gotta practice some more."

"A for effort right? So whatcha need papa bear?"

"Well i saw that your back. You just couldn't wait to annoy Hunter could you?"

Dani gasped in fake hurt. "Hey! I learned how to annoy the boss man from the best. Need i remind you who said people were?"

"You can't blame me and Hunters DX days on that. Times were different back then."

"Yeah I know. Everything is predictable now. I just want to give the crowd and fans at home some excitement. It has nothing to do with sticking it to the boss."

Dani heard Shawn sigh deeply. He knew she didn't mean no harm but he won't lie that Hunter has changed in some ways. He just doesn't want that to backfire on Dani.

"I know sweetheart. But you gotta be careful. You know how he can be at times."

"Yeah I know. He's like a younger vince. I won't do anything drastic like send him a rooster, or ruin his private jet, or drop shit on him. Just a small taste of Sweet Chin Music here and there."

"If I remember correctly you loved those stunts we pulled."

"I'll be careful dad. Promise."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Have fun sweetheart."

"Bye papa bear."

Getting off the phone with Shawn, Dani made her way to catering. Because no matter how buff or ripped these superstars are they all eat like elephants.

Turning the corner she spotted Roman and Dean. Walking over she started singing. "Ro Ro Ro your boat gently away from Dean merily merily merily merily Seth's a drama queen!"

"And now we know why your a wrestler and not a singer." Dean smirked as Roman chuckled.

Smirking back Dani smacked Dean in the back of the head causing him to rub his head and pout. "And now we know why your a diva and not a superstar."

"Alright children enough. Its good to see you Dani. How's the arm?"

"Its still usable. Doc told me to stay out of the kimura lock for a while."

"Get some food and sit down woman."

"I would just love to spend time with you boys but it's been five years. I got people to see."

Dani waved goodbye as she went to find some more of her friends. Not paying attention she ended up bumping into Kane.

"Sorry bout that." She started walking away only for him to grab her arm.

"A little friendly advice. Humiliate the Authority again and you will pay severely."

Not taking the threat lightly Dani slowly turned around. "Listen here pumpkin. Threaten me again and you will pay severely."

Yanking her arm free she walked off not giving kane a second glance. Once she was out of sight she made her way to Randy's locker room. With her adrenaline pumping she walked in without knocking.

"Jesus Dani! You scared the hell out of me!" He was in his gear sitting on a bench.

"Sorry."

"You alright? Kane is all talk no bite."

"How'd you-"

Cutting her off he pointed to the tv. "They broadcasted it on the titon tron."

Well she did want controversy when she came back this might do the trick. Sighing she sat next to Randy.

"Did i make a mistake tonight kicking Seth?"

"Nah. If you and Hunter end of feuding or something it would bring views and money just like they like."

"I've never fought Hunter before. That'd be fun."

Chuckling, Randy shook his head. "You have some weird versions of fun."

"True. But thats what makes me unique."

"That you are."


	3. Headache

So the match didn't turn out exactly how Dani thought it was going to. At first it was pretty normal. Her and Randy had gotten back into their old habits. Anytime Randy was getting his ass handed to him she'd interfere in some way to buy him some time. The audience even got a good laugh when she flirted with the ref. That distraction gave Randy time to capitalize and start dominating the match. But all good things come to an end at some point.

Midway through the match triple H's music echoed throughout the arena. Dani's attention was drawn to the stage as she waited for him to walk out. Only he didn't. Rolling her eyes and turning back around she came face to face with Kane. So much for him being all talk and no bite.

Stepping back slowly Dani was confused as to what was going on. Her attention was brought to the ring when Randy started calling her name through the mic.

"Hey Dani. You know what they say. Cross the boss. You get burned."

Dani was hit from behind and knocked to the ground. Holding her head she rolled on her back to see Hunter, Kane, Stephanie and Randy standing over her all with smirks on their faces.

"Welcome back to the Authorities Raw."

The authority walked backstage as Dani slowly stood to her feet still holding her head. Renee was immediately at her side wanting to ask some questions.

"Dani. What we just saw. Did we just see the end of you and Randy Orton's friendship?"

"Renee. I don't know what just happened. But what i do know is that Hunter just made a huge mistake."

Without another word Dani walked backstage. Roman walked up to her with the dad look which shows that he watched what happened out there. He knew that Dani refuses to go get checked out unless someone forces her too.

"Alright. Come on and lets get your head checked on."

Walking with Roman, Dani stayed very quiet. Roman glanced at her frequently just to check on her. He was a little worried due to the lack of talking since usually you can't get her to be quiet.

"You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah. Just sore."

"Thats not what i meant."

"I know."

Dani didn't want to talk about or think about what happened out there. It only made her head hurt more than it does now. Getting to the trainer's room Dani sat on the table and let the doc take a look at her head.

"There's no serious damage but she may have some headaches for a couple days. Just over the counter stuff should work."

"Thanks doc."

The pair said bye to the doc before Roman dropped Dani off at the women's locker room. He had a match to get ready for so he told her goodnight before walking off.

Sitting by her cubby she checked her phone since it was going crazy. All of it was Twitter and the fans going crazy about what just happened. She was just about to turn her phone off when her dads name flashed across the screen. Answering it she put it on speaker as she searched for clothes to change into.

"Hey dad."

"How's the head?"

"Small headache but that's it."

"I can't believe Hunter did that. You're his goddaughter for christ sakes."

"Dad its fine. I'm not gonna back down from a fight and he's gonna learn the hard way."

"I really wish you didn't get your fighting courage from me."

"Learned from the best."

"Be careful. You're mother says hi, she loves you, and to go get some rest."

"Ok. I love you both and i'll talk to you later."

After hanging up Dani quickly got changed before heading to the hotel. She didn't want to stay in the arena longer than she had to. Once she was in the safety of her room she immediately relaxed. She never imagined that her return would turn out like this.

—

That week Randy tried to get ahold of Dani anyway he could but she managed to avoid him. She didn't think she'd be able to face him. Partly because she'd probably kill him. Her dad made sure to call at least every other day to check up on her. He avoided the Randy subject all together so he didn't upset her.

At the Gym Dani and Roman were sparing. He wanted to help her prepare for her war with Hunter. She tried to argue with him saying that she's done this before and doesn't need the practice but Roman reminded her that its been 5 years.

She stopped getting the headaches a few days ago which she was thankful for. The doc didn't tell her it would feel like someone was beating her head with a bat.

"So what's your muscle strength at compared to before the injury?"

"About seventy five percent. Its been a slow process building it back up."

"I don't know how you did it."

"Neither do i. But hey. Here i am."

"It's good to have you back. Like a breath of fresh air."


End file.
